Naruto: Solo Genin
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I just come up with an idea where Kakashi and Rin raised Naruto as their own while Maito Gai adopted Rock Lee from the orphanage. Kakashi teaches Naruto the ways of Hip and Cool while Gai teaches Lee the ways of "The Flames of Youth".**

 _ **Summary: At the age of five, Naruto learned about sex then he found a hidden base. For the next year, Naruto studies Fuinjutsu under Kami. At age six, Naruto unlocked his Chakra with the help of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. After that, Naruto performs the Blood Clone Jutsu for the clone to act like the original. For the next six years, normal time, Naruto trains with Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Fate, Lady Luck and Tsukiyomi, in a room that gives a year's worth of training in a day called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After exiting the HTC when his training is done, Naruto uses the Shunshin to appear at his clone's location only to see a Chuunin going to push the clone out of the way of incoming kunai. Naruto grabs the collar of the Chuunin to stop him. After apprehending a traitor, Naruto becomes a solo Genin with no Jounin sensei or teammates. Multi-bloodline Naruto. Genius Naruto. OP Naruto. Fuuinjutsu Master Naruto. Danzo Bashing. Jinchuuriki to all Bijuu Naruto. Gender-bending.**_

"Talking."

"SHOUTING!"

' _Thinking.'_

" _Jinchuuriki talking to Bijuu."_

 _Letters/Notes._

" **Bijuu/Summon talking."**

' _ **Bijuu/Summon thinking.'**_

" _ **Bijuu talking to Jinchuuriki."**_

 **Jutsu**

*Sounds.*

 **(A/Ns.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Dokushu, Sensu Beans, or the Legendary Elemental Swords. They belong to Kishimoto, Kairomaru, Akira Toriyama, and KyuubiGoku.**

 _Third person POV:_

"Ah it's good to get out of there and see how Izumi-chan, Sayuri-chan, Anko-hime, Kurenai-hime, Hana-hime, and Yugao-hime are doing." A figure with blonde hair with two bangs framing his face says. This mysterious figure is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is the Great grandson of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki on his father's, Minato Namikaze's, side of the family while on his mother's, Kushina Uzumaki's, side of the family, Naruto is the Great Grandson of Madara Uchiha and Maya Uzumaki. Naruto has the Hyuuga's Byakugan because his grandmother on his mother's side was a Hyuuga named Hitomi. Naruto also has the Dokushu and Chakra Chains of the Uzumaki Clan. The Namikaze's bloodline of an affinity to all the elements is used by Naruto as well.

Anyways, Naruto has just emerged from training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his eight Celestial girlfriends. Said girlfriends taught Naruto since he was six when he entered the HTC. Naruto is wearing a black ANBU style shirt, black ANBU style pants, combat boots, fingerless gloves with metal plates with the Leaf symbol, and a blood red trench coat with _Deadly Orange Flash_ in kanji on the back. _'Now let's see where my Blood Clone is at.'_ Naruto thinks to himself.

 _Meanwhile: with the Blood Clone: B.C. Naruto's POV:_

"Hey Mizuki-sensei. I got the Forbidden Scroll like you said to." I say to Mizuki-sensei who is smirking at me. _'Why is he smirking at me?'_ I think to myself. Before I could do anything else, I get impaled with kunai in vital areas.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I just arrived at the area that my Blood Clone was at to see my Blood Clone get impaled. I just watch in the shadows as Mizuki-teme takes the fake Forbidden Scroll when I see some ANBU chase after Mizuki. "Let him go. The scroll he has is a fake. I should know since I made it." I say to the ANBU. "Weren't you impaled Naruto-san?" The Boar masked ANBU asks. "That was a Blood Clone I when I first unlocked my Chakra Boar-san." I say.

"What's the fake scroll supposed to be Naruto-san?" Boar asks. "It's basically a big ass Exploding Tag to anyone except myself or any type of clone that I make. I made the seal myself with enough power to completely destroy a minor hidden village and destroy about half a major one." I explain.

 _Meanwhile: Mizuki's POV:_

' _I can't believe the ANBU just let me leave.'_ I think to myself while heading to Otogakure no Sato or the Village Hidden in the Sound/Hidden Sound Village. Oto is run by Orochimaru of the Sannin and also the Snake Sennin.

 _Meanwhile again: Orika's POV:_

I was in my hidden base behind the waterfall in the Valley of the End with all the females from the hidden village I made called Oto. "Orika-sama why are we here?" Karin Uzumaki, yes I know she's an Uzumaki, asks. "Well Karin-chan, I brought all the females here because one of my snakes told me that Mizuki-teme brought a giant Exploding Tag to Oto so I wanted all of you to survive. The males, I don't care for." I say. "What will happen to the rest of us Orika-sama?" Tayuya Uzumaki asks. "We'll just have to rebuild when the heat dies down." I say.

 _Time skip: two days later: Naruto's POV:_

I was walking to the room where I'm supposed to go for team placements. I walk in and instantly all the girls get blushes.

 _Ino's POV:_

"Who is that hunk?" I ask Sakura who is sitting next to me. "I don't know. Hey Hinata do you… Hinata?" Sakura asks Hinata Hyuuga only to see said girl on the floor with a big goofy smile on her face.

 _Third Person POV:_

"Who are you?" One Kira, aka Kiba, Inuzuka asks. Naruto, or as the others in the room know him as the mystery guy, walks up to Kira and whispers into her ear, "Who do you think I am Kira-chan?" "Naruto-kun?" Kira asks in a whisper. Naruto nods. Naruto goes and sits next to Sayuri, aka Sasuke, Uchiha.

 _Choji's POV:_

I was sitting next to Shikamaru who is also beside Shino Aburame. "Who do you guys think that mystery guy is?" I ask in between bites. "Who cares, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru says. "My kikaichu says that it's Naruto-san." Shino says. "You telling me that that hunk is that orange wearing idiot?" Ami Uzuki, niece of Yugao Uzuki, asks. "Damn. This Naruto is hotter than the last." Ino says. "Well what did you expect from my Blood Clone that kept getting kicked out of most of the stores run by the Civilian Council who despise me." Naruto says. At that point Iruka-sensei walks in.

 _Third Person POV:_

"Team 7 is Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha under Jounin Kakashi **(Kisumi)** Hatake. Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka under Jounin Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi. I hope you all do great things." Iruka Umino, Chuunin instructor at Konohagakure no Sato's Shinobi Academy, says.

"Sensei, what about Naruto-kun?" Ami Uzuki asks. "I didn't think you cared about him Ami." Ino Yamanaka says. "I don't. My aunt is close to him for some reason that I don't know about so I'm asking for her sake." Ami says. "Naruto is granted the position of being a solo Genin, no Jounin sensei and no teammates. Naruto, Hokage-sama wants to speak to you about this arrangement." Iruka says. "Alright Iruka-san." Naruto says before **Shunshin** ing to the Hokage's Office.

 _Hiruzen's POV:_

I was doing paperwork when Naruto **Shunshin** s into the office. "Hey old man. Iruka-san said you wanted to talk to me." Naruto says. "I know that since you got training that you might be more powerful so I wanted to assign you a C-Ranked mission. You are skipping D-ranks completely." I explain.

 _Naruto's POV:_

"Thanks old man." I say. I get the mission scroll and go and pack.

 _Time Skip: One week before the Mission to Wave: Naruto's POV:_

I was currently standing in a spot where the wind can carry the odorless, tasteless, and colorless poison that I will be using to kill every Nuke-Nin in this camp. _'Damn client lied about the camp. This isn't a bandit camp with a couple of Nuke-Nin. This is a camp full of Nuke-Nin from low C to high A-Rank with two S-Rank. Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara, the Mad Bomber of Iwagakure no Sato.'_ I think to myself.

 _One hour later:_

I was walking around the camp, looting the bodies of all their weapons and other things of use, while cutting off their heads for their bounties, except for Sasori. "Whoever you are, come on out. I know you're there." I say seeming to no one. Just then a woman who looks like a Venus Flytrap comes out of the ground. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Shugera. My master, Madara Uchiha, is currently staying in a hidden bunker that houses the library of Ushiogakure no Sato. He wanted me to tell you that he wants to meet you. Also, I'm the spymaster for the Akatsuki. Itachi says hi." Shugera says. "Tell great grandpa Madara, that I will visit if I get a mission to Wave Country." I say. "Ok." Shugera says. After finishing up at the camp, I start to head back to Konohagakure no Sato.

 _Two days later: Hiruzen's POV:_

I was giving out missions when Naruto walks in just as Team 7 is leaving. "Hey old man. The client lied. The camp had low C to high A-Rank and two S-Rank Nuke-Nin. What's up with Team 7 anyways?" Naruto says then asks. "They got a C-rank to protect a bridge builder to Wave Country." I say. "Well, I'll track down Kakashi to see if I accompany them. It wouldn't hurt to have a SS-Rank Nin like myself as insurance." Naruto says. "Alright Naruto. Do you have proof for the bounties?" I say then ask. Next thing I know is a scroll being tossed at me by Naruto.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I left after giving the scroll with the heads of the Nuke-Nin and Sasori. I track down Kakashi, or Kisumi, to talk. "Hey Kakashi. Do you mind if I accompany your team on your first C-Rank mission? I have something to do in the Land of Uzu which is close to Wave Country." I ask and say. "I don't mind if you could help train my Genin." Kisumi-chan says. "I'll see what I can do for them." I say.

 _One hour later:_

I was walking to the gate to meet Team 7. "What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" Sai-chan asks. "I'll be accompanying you on your C-Rank mission. I have business to take care of near Wave Country so I decided to go with you so I can deal with my business." I say. Just then, Kisumi-chan, in her Kakashi mask, and Tazuna-san show up.

We head out and walk for about two hours before we're attacked. The Uchiha and Sakura freeze up after watching as "Kakashi" is sliced by the Demon Brothers, Mid C-Rank Nuke-Nin from Kirigakure no Sato. I throw a tri-pronged kunai behind the Demon Brothers and disappear in an orange flash then slice their heads off. "You can come out now Kakashi." I say to the trees.

"These are the Demon Brothers. Why do you have C-Ranked Nuke-Nin after you Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asks. "Gato of Gato Industries most likely sent them to stop the bridge from being built. I knew I should have killed them when I had the chance." I say the first part out loud and the last part to myself.

"Kakashi, you and your team can leave, I'm continuing so I can make up for my mistake of not killing Gato the last time I met him." I say. "No we'll continue Naruto." Kakashi says. "Alright but if we encounter Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, then you stay with your Genin team and let me deal with him." I say.

We continue on until we reach the shore. The fisherman who is giving the team a ride across doesn't have room for me so I water walk. We go until we get to a hidden cove on the island of Wave Country. We soon walk for about an hour before Sai throws a kunai into the bushes and a snow white rabbit comes out. I immediately pick it up. "Who is your owner Mr. Fluffy?" I ask the rabbit. "Haku Yuki. Adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi. Fiancé to the deceased Naruto Namikaze." Mr. Fluffy says. _'Deceased? This has Danzo written all over it before Sai killed him.'_ I think to myself. "I want you to go find your owner and tell her that her fiancé is alive. If she wants to get to know him then she shouldn't interfere with the upcoming battle between him and Zabuza." I tell the rabbit.

The rabbit nods and hops away. I hear a whooshing sound. "GET DOWN!" I shout and pull down Tazuna-san and Sakura. Just then a large cleaver like sword flies where our heads used to be.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist. Let's see how Kubikiribocho does against Dragon Fang." I say after pulling Dragon Fang from my trench coat and strapped the sheathe to my back before unsheathing the blade. "Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Deadly Orange Flash, and Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat Nin aka Sharingan no Kakashi/Kakashi of the Sharingan. Kakashi I could have taken on but Uzumaki, hell no." Zabuza says.

"Well to bad Zabuza, either you fight me or let me kill you without a fight." I say. "You know what? I'll fight you kid." Zabuza says after growling. For the next hour, Zabuza and I are locked in a fierce Kenjutsu battle. I'm not breaking a sweat while Zabuza is sweating up a storm. "How the hell are you not tired gaki **(brat)**?" Zabuza asks. "I was taught by the Shinigami herself, yes the Shinigami is female, to use all kinds of weapons. Shinigami-chan is the only person who could make me sweat in a Kenjutsu battle." I say. I kick Zabuza away and slice his arms then his head off.

"Did the Shinigami really train you Naruto-kun?" Sakura asks. "Yes. Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukiyomi, Fate, and Lady Luck trained me in a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that makes a day seem like a year. I was in that room for six years, normal time. I have a seal on my back that let me age normally while in the HTC." I explain.

"I got blessings from a few of them. From Kami-chan, I can wield the Legendary Elemental Swords. From Yami-chan, I can communicate with animals. From Shinigami-chan, I can only die by having my soul ripped out. From Lady Luck-chan, I can never lose when I gamble." I say. "That's why the casinos went bankrupt three times in the last month." Kakashi says.

 _Time skip: two days later: Naruto's POV:_

I was standing on a cliff overlooking Gato's mansion. I was watching as my small army of Shadow Clones, led by a Blood Clone, attack the mansion and kill all the thugs. "Boss, the thugs are all dead and the Blood Clone had Gato sign everything in his name to you before killing him. We also looted the place and the Blood Clone is preparing to go back to Tazuna-san's house while you head to Uzushio." A Shadow Clone says. "Thank you." I say before leaving.

 _One day later:_

I was walking in the ruins of Uzushio looking for that hidden bunker that has the library and where great grandpa Madara is. Soon enough I find the entrance. I smear blood on the seal and it creaks open. I walk down and see a nude woman. _'Who the hell is that?'_ I ask myself. "Welcome Naruto. It's nice to finally meet you." A voice says. I turn to the voice and find an old man. "Great grandpa?" I ask. He nods and I hug him.

"Who's the nude woman?" I ask. "Her name is Rin Nohara. I rescued her when she was captured by Kiri Nin during the last war. She is believed dead by my successor, Obiko Uchiha. You're father had an all kunoichi team even though he was a male." Great grandpa Madara says. "Can you leave great grandpa?" I ask. Great grandpa shakes his head no. "I only had one chance to leave and I used to save Rin." He says. "Do you know where Obiko is now?" I ask. "No but Shugera does." He says.

"I will ask her when I see her again. Since I have a Blood Clone with Team 7 lead by Kisumi Hatake, Rin's old teammate, I can go to Kiri to help in the Civil War there. I plan on getting the other Seven Swords of the Mist since Kubikiribocho told me in my mind that the other swords want me to wield them, the Sanbi and Rokubi, raid the Yuki Clan Library, and the **Suiton (Water Release)** Sword. I already have the **Katon (Fire Release)** and **Raiton (Lightning Release)** Swords." I say.

"Take Rin with you. She needs to get out of here." Great grandpa says. "Alright great grandpa. Rin, go get some clothes on, we're leaving as soon as I toss every scroll in here into my Dimension Scroll that I made." I say while pulling out said scroll and make an army of Shadow Clones to raid the library. Rin leaves the room to do so.

 _Time skip: three days later: Mei's POV:_

I was looking over plans to end this war when Ao walks in with two people. One I recognize of the Deadly Orange Flash. The other I don't recognize. "Ao, you have one minute to tell me why Konoha's Deadly Orange Flash is here or I'll kill you." I say sweetly. "I came here to get the Seven Swords of the Mist, the **Suiton** Sword, the Sanbi and Rokubi, and raid the Yuki Clan Library. Also form my father's journal, I'm supposed to marry a female member of the Terumi Clan." The Deadly Orange Flash says.

"I was to marry Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, but I was told by a member of Konoha's ANBU that wielded a tip-less tanto that my fiancé died the night he was born." I say. "Damn it Danzo. Konoha could have had the **Hyoton (Ice Release)** , the **Yoton (Lava Release)** , and the **Futton (Boil Release)** if you didn't lie to my fiancés." The Deadly Orange Flash says.

"What is your name?" I ask. "Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki. My great grandfather on my father's side was Hashirama Senju. My grandfather on my father's side was Dan Namikaze. On my mother's side, I'm the great grandson of Madara Uchiha and grandson of Hitomi Hyuuga. I'm also the reincarnation of the Rokudo Sennin or Sage of Six Paths." He says.

I glomp him and kiss him on the lips. "Aren't you on a Genin team for Konoha?" Ao asks. "I am but I have a Blood Clone with my team in Wave Country. I went to the Uzumaki homeland of Uzushiogakure no Sato in the Land of Uzu before coming here." Naruto-kun says. "Who's the woman Naruto-kun?" I ask. "Her name is Rin Nohara and she was one of my father's students. She was the only one to show that she is a female unlike the other two. Obito, or Obiko, Uchiha and Kakashi, or Kisumi, Hatake are the other two." Naruto-kun says.

"Are going to help end the war?" I ask. "Yes and I have a way to get close to Yagura to both take the Sanbi and to kill him." Naruto-kun says. "And how do you plan to that?" Ao asks. "I plan to turn in the heads of the Demon Brothers and the Demon of the Bloody Mist for their bounties." Naruto-kun says then leaves.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I left the tent where Mei-chan is at and head to the Mizukage Tower in Kirigakure no Sato. "Enter!" A voice on the other side of the door to the Mizukage's Office yells. I walk in. "What are you doing here Konoha scum?" Yagura-san asks. "Well I planned on collecting the bounties on the Demon Brothers and the Demon of the Bloody Mist but if you want me to leave, then I will." I say.

"Wait. I'm sorry it's just that I didn't think Konoha would send someone here while Kiri's in a Civil War." Yagura-san says. "It's ok Yagura-san. The Hokage doesn't know I came to turn in the heads for the bounties." I say. "Well it may take a day or two to gather the money for the bounties so I can recommend a hotel for you to stay in." Yagura-san says. "If you don't mind Yagura-san, I would like to see the library of the Yuki Clan. I would also like that sword on the wall on your right." I say. "Why do you want the sword the Shodaime Mizukage had?" Yagura-san asks. "It's one of five that make up the Legendary Elemental Swords that were made by Kami. The last person to wield all five was the Rokudo Sennin or Sage of Six Paths. I have Kami's blessing to wield them. I already have the **Katon** and **Raiton** swords." I explain.

"Why do you need all five though?" Yagura-san asks. "You ever hear of Kakuzu of the Five Hearts and Hidan the Jashinist?" I ask and he nods. "That's why. If I have all five and stab Hidan in the heart with all five then use his own scythe to cut off his head then he dies. Do you understand?" I explain then ask. "I do. Go ahead and take the sword. I will have one of my ANBU show you to the Yuki Clan's compound." Yagura-san says.

 _Time skip: two days later: Naruto's POV:_

I was walking back to Yagura-san's office to collect the money. I walk right to the desk and extend my hand. "Here's the money like it was promised." Yagura-san says. "Thank you Yagura-san. Before I leave, there's just one more thing I need." I say before placing a hand on where the seal for Isobu is. I then absorb Isobu into myself before shoving a kunai into Yagura's head. I walk back to the Rebel's camp to give the good news.

 _Time skip: one week later: Naruto's POV:_

I'm arriving back in Wave Country with Rin with me. I walk to Tazuna's house. As soon as I walk in, I get tackled by Sakura-chan. "Sakura-chan can you please let me go so I can let my Blood Clone go back into my Dimensional Scroll?" I ask. Sakura does so. "Rin?" Kisumi asks. "KISUMI-CHAN!" Rin shouts before glomping Kisumi. "How are you alive?" Kisumi asks. "I was rescued by Naruto-kun's great grandfather Madara Uchiha. I've been living with Madara-san until Naruto-kun came. Oh and Obiko, or Obito, is still alive as well." Rin explains.

 _Omake: Hiruzen discovers the secret to paperwork: Third Person POV:_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, the Professor, and the third Kami no Shinobi or God of Shinobi, was doing paperwork when Naruto Uzumaki walks in. "You still doing that paperwork old man? I would have thought the Professor would have discovered the secret to paperwork like my pops did." Naruto says.

"If I knew the secret, do you think I would have so much paperwork?" Hiruzen asks. Naruto makes a cross with his middle and index fingers and asks, "What is this hand sign for old man?" "That's for the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** Naruto. What does that have to do…?" Hiruzen says then starts to ask before he slams his head on the desk saying "baka" over and over again.

 _End Omake:_

 **Hope you all like my Omake. It's the first time I ever made one.**


End file.
